


Can I Lick Your Lolly?

by LoveLaniLane



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blowjobs, Blushy!Liam, Cherry flavored lollipops, Half is build up, Half is smut, Larry is only for comedic purposes, Liam is OBSESSED with LOLLIPOPS, M/M, Reverse Cowgirl, Semi-Public Sex, Slutty!Liam, Smut, Top!Zayn, Zayn said Cool a lot, Zayn wears flower crowns, bottom!Liam, dance class, high school!au, prompted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 15:47:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4143435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveLaniLane/pseuds/LoveLaniLane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn raised an eyebrow at the kid, weirdly getting a slight blush out of it from the other.</p><p>"Payne?" Zayn said questionable as he tried to remember the name.</p><p>"Yes, I do take pain very well if you're into that stuff," the other student smirked lightly, biting his lip.<br/>-------------------------------------------<br/>Prompt: "can someone write a fic w punk flowerchild!zayn and blushy, slutty liam and then write it on my tombstone bc it'll be the death of me"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can I Lick Your Lolly?

**Author's Note:**

> This was given to me as a MUST BE MADE Ziam story and of course I took it up! I don't know much about punk or flower child so I kind of made it so he only has the image of it and not the mixed personality. So sorry about that, but I got slutty/brushy Liam down to a T! 
> 
> I had to finish this up because I will be having surgery so I don't know how long I'll be out and also it has been exactly one month since my last one-shot so, here it is!
> 
> This is for jesswritesthings. This is her prompt, I simply just made her dreams come true! XD

"Oh darling, I really hope you have a wonderful first day at school," Trisha Malik says to her son who was staring disgustingly at the building they were parked in front of.

"I have a bad feeling about this place, Mum," Zayn said taking his bag up onto his lap. "I really do. I feel like once I walk through those doors, my whole life will change..."

Trisha held tightly to the steering wheel, trying hard not to give in. It was the third day she has attempted to put her son into school but every time they drove up he would say how much of a bad vibe it gave him. Of course, her believing in everything superstitious, she would take her son home promising to take him the next day when the bad vibe was gone. It hasn't yet.

"You need to go to school, Zayn. You need to get educated if you want to be an English teacher when you're all grown up."

Zayn nearly rolled his eyes. He chose to be an English teacher back in the early grades of secondary school and his parents now pressure him to achieve his 'dream'. In reality, he still had no idea what he wanted to be when he grew up.

"I know Mum, but I still get a bad vibe here... I just want to go to the field and pick off the petals of flowers until they've all blown away in the wind."

"You and your flowers..." Mummy Malik sighed as she looked upon the flower crown rested upon his head. "Maybe the bad vibe is just coming from you. You've always hated school. We can't ignore it forever."

"You're right, and when the school calls saying a shooting had occurred, just remember me and my warning of bad vibes," Zayn said with a straight face before getting out of the car. Trisha's eyes widened as she started having second thoughts of letting her baby go.

It was too late because he was already passing through the entrance doors by the time she wanted to pull him back and just try again tomorrow.

.oOo.oOo.oOo.

"Hello students of Cameron High! I am your host Nick Grimshaw!"

"And I am your co-host James Cordon here to present to you your morning announcements!"

Zayn looked at the telly screen with a pained expression on his face at the two male hosts of the high school's morning show. He was in his English class to watch it and it was terribly noisy so it was hard to even hear the announcements.

"Today is a B-Day and today's lunch specials will be..."

The audio was drowned underneath of the loud voices. Zayn looked over to the class to see the large group of students in the corner who talked with outside voices along with squealing laughter from one girl. Zayn shook his head and looked around to see if anyone else was bothered by it but none of them seemed affected.

 _It's probably because they are used to it,_ Zayn thought.

There were a few people working already on the morning work on the board, other were in quiet conversations, and then there was one guy sucking on a bright red lollipop.

The new student couldn't help but to sigh. If he was going to be stuck in a room with these idiots, he was sure to kill himself before boredom does.

"Remember students, auditions for the school production of Grease will be held next Wednesday after school until 5 p.m.," James had said before switching it off to Nick.

Zayn could hear the conversation between the two students in the row next to him discuss it.

"So, will you be auditioning for Grease?" The guy with dyed blond hair said turning his body 180 degrees to turn to the guy behind him.

"Probably not, but my boyfriend is. It's been the only thing he has been talking about since they had announced it. He's been in Danny Zuko mode for the past three day. Even during sex it's hard to break him out of character," he sighed before taking out a bright blue pen and started to scribble something on a loose sheet of paper.

"How bad is it?"

"He called me Sandy in bed and even when I sucked him off yesterday..."

Zayn quickly tuned out the conversation. He crossed his tattooed arms and bit on his lip ring as he just kept quiet.

"That's all the news we have for this morning. Make it a good day, Cameron High," Nick grinned, signing off.

Zayn sunk himself into the chair of his seat, trying to not get noticed.

The teacher, Mrs. Wallaby started calling role by rows.

"...Liam Payne, Niall Horan, Harry Styles..." When she had finished the second to last row she had taken into account finally Zayn who was trying to make himself invisible in his seat which was nearest to the door.

"Oh!" Mrs. Wallaby gasped as she looked at her role sheet than back at Zayn. "You're the new student, right?"

All heads turned to Zayn whose body temperature rose with a blush up his neck. Zayn nodded slightly.

"How wonderful! We were expecting you two days ago but you never showed up. Would you mind introducing yourself, Z-Za-Zayn Mal-ik?"

"Zayn Malik," he spoke slightly annoyed.

"Zayn," she smiled warmly. "Class, please welcome Zayn to the class."

There was a jumble of welcomes and hellos and a random "You're hot" from someone in the back of the classroom. Zayn couldn't help but raise an eyebrow and the loud comment. He never really liked too much attention.

Mrs. Wallaby clasped her hands together before smiling to the class and starting the day's lesson which was the start of the new curriculum reading, _Julius Caesar_.

As Zayn was turning the page to Act I of _Julius Caesar_ , he swore he heard his name being softly said from the back of the room.

.oOo.oOo.oOo.

After having English and his Mathematics class, there was lunch. His eyes wandered around the large cafeteria looking for an empty table to sit at. He didn't want to look lost. He didn't want to be looked at as a wandering child who either couldn't find their friends or can't find an available seat. He looked lost anyways.

He walked by a table that contained the boy from his English class with the scarf on his head. He had his legs draped along his lap of who he presumed to be his boyfriend. The boyfriend was staring at a small packet of papers.

 **BOYFRIEND** : "That's cool baby, you know how it is, rockin' and rollin' and what not."

 **CLASSMATE** : "Louis?"

 **BOYFRIEND** : "That's my name, don't wear it out."

 **CLASSMATE** : "Louis, can you just stop and talk to me please. I'm having a bad day."

 **BOYFRIEND** : "What's the matter with me, baby, what's the matter with you?"

 **CLASSMATE** : "You're still quoting Grease, Lou! What happened to the Louis Tomlinson who was my boyfriend just last week?"

 **BOYFRIEND** : "Well I don't know. Maybe there's two of us. Why don't you take out a missing person's ad? Or try the yellow pages, I don't know."

 **CLASSMATE** : "You're awful and such an awful listener and I wish they never chose Grease as the play!"

Zayn couldn't find a table so he decided to take himself outside. He passed the boy sucking on the bright red cherry lollipop on the way out, missing as the stranger's eyes followed him out of the room.

.oOo.oOo.oOo.

Dance.

Zayn hated dancing with a passion, but yet he was somehow stuck in it as an elective since he was enrolled into the school so late into the year.

He had quietly taken hiding into the corner of the dance studio and looked around as both guys and girls filled the room. He was surprised to see the scarf-headed guy from his English class in the room. He had a bag around his shoulder and could visually see the binders in his bag. He had his arms crossed as he was most likely still frustrated at his boyfriend about what had happened at lunchtime.

He later noticed another guy from his English class bent over a ballet bar sucking on the cherry lollipop slowly. His ass was pushed out and his back arched lightly mostly directed to the guy who was giving him seductive looks from across the room.

"PAYNE!" The teacher yelled when entering the room, startling Zayn. "You know the jif!" Zayn watched the cheery lollipop be bitten on and chewed before the guy straightened up and leaned against the wall. He continued to bite on the stick of the lollipop.

Ms. Flack took attendance, raising an eyebrow at the new name on her roll call.

"Malik? Is there a Malik here?" Zayn raised his hand and stood up straighter. She looked upon him, judging him just by his looks and stands. Her nose wrinkles before she gestured him over to her.

He walked through the group of students surrounding her. She pulled him close, putting down her clipboard.

"Okay, so because you're new you can sit out for today, but next class you're going to need a grey shirt and also black leggings or some tights. I know that seems unnecessary because you're a man but my classroom doesn't only involve girls as you can see, there are men here as well who wear exactly what I ask of you to bring so there is no excuse as to why you can't do as what is required. Dressing out completely is three points while participation is twelve which could give you a total of 15 points per class. Am I well understood?"

Zayn could only nod.

"Okay." She turned to the group and blew the whistle around her neck. "Dress out!"

All the kids took their bags and started to leave to the dance room. Zayn held tight to his bag as he watched them all go. Zayn made eye contact with the guy who he believed was Liam Payne. He still was biting on his lollipop but when they made eye contact, Zayn could swear a blush grew on the other boy's face.

.oOo.oOo.oOo.

All the people had switched out from their regular clothes to their required attire. They were stretching on the floor, helping each other out as well. Zayn was curled up in the corner, drawing art in his sketch book. He only looked up occasionally when the teacher spoke just in case it involved him. Apparently they were starting a new unit of dance today just for Zayn's luck so he'd be expected to know it even if he isn't dressed up today.

"For this unit, it'll be Ballet." A few girls squealed along with that weird kid with the scarf in his hair. "There will be ten basic ballet signature moves that I will teach you for an assignment that I will be assigning very soon."

He watched the students learn spirals and retirés. Assemblés were practiced after Attitude and Chassés.

Zayn hated to dance, never less he hated ballet. It was too odd seeing the group of people attempt ballet. Some were actually good, such like the scarf headed kid. Liam Payne was into it to, really showing off his buns that were in the tights he was wearing. Liam caught Zayn watching him through the mirror and it caused Zayn to smirk. The smirk on Zayn's face caused the red blush on Liam's cheeks.

Five were only taught today before the class time was almost up but the teacher promised to practice more next time along with learning the other five moves.

Zayn gathered his stuff and when the bell rung he went straight to Study Hall. He willingly introduced himself to his homeroom teacher Mrs. Cotton and she informed him about how study hall was about and how for the first twenty minutes of it was a reading period. He's informed her than he didn't have a book to read since it was only his first day for him, so she allowed him to do anything else that would just keep him occupied and remain silent. To leave the classroom, one must have pass to go and leave. Zayn understood it and took his seat alone in a circular table in the back of the room, continuing to finish the drawing he had been working on. He didn't really have much to do as it was his first day.

All the other students filled in and took their seats. Zayn didn't really focus on them all. He continued to sketch work for the first twenty minutes of the class and the twenty minutes went by a lot sooner than he had anticipated.

Students had settled down their books and began conversation and there was a line of students who needed to inform the teacher that they needed to leave. Zayn bit his lip slightly as he focused on drawing an alien spacecraft with a little mini creature inside of it.

A seat was taken from beside him, only to be flipped around so that the person sitting in it was straddling the chair and not sitting in it correctly. Zayn's hand paused as his eyes slowly averted upward to see the person who had taken the empty spot next to him.

It was a boy with wild, curly, light brown hair and matching eyes. His skin was a light tan as he wore a light blue polo shirt and tight, light blue shorts that were about a shade darker than the shirt. His legs were on either side of the chair, spread wide as he had what looked like an uncomfortable arch of his back to push his bum outward. His lips were a very bright red from the cherry lollipop he continued to suck on.

Zayn raised an eyebrow at the kid, weirdly getting a slight blush out of it from the other.

"Payne?" Zayn said questionable as he tried to remember the name.

"Yes, I do take pain very well if you're into that stuff," the other student smirked lightly, biting his lip.

Zayn cleared his throat before chuckling and saying, "No, I meant, your name is Payne, right?"

"Oh!" Liam said embarrassed now, a new shade of red creeping up his neck. "Yes, Liam Payne," he confirmed. "They're both right. My last name is Payne and I have a pain kink, oops!" Liam laughed slight before clearing his voice, realizing Zayn had a slight uncomfortable look on his face. "So you get two answers for one! How lucky of you!"

Zayn nodded slightly before returning back to his drawing. Liam rolled his eyes at himself for being so fucking awkward sometimes.

"Zen, right? How fortune your name must be to be of good and peaceful things?" Liam sighed in awe.

"It's Zayn."

"Oh, my bad!" Liam laughed uncomfortably.

"Yeah, it means 'beauty' I believe."

"What a very meaningful name. It very well suits you!" Liam bit his lip as two fingers walked up Zayn's forearm, Liam's eyes looking over the visible tattoos on his arm.

"Thanks?"

"It was very much a complement, Zayn," Liam said. "We've had three classes today, you do know?"

"Uhhh, yeah, three?"

"Yep! We've had English 11, Dance I, and now homeroom together. Do you mind if I look at your schedule?"

"Not at all." Zayn whipped out his schedule for Liam to look over. Liam's eyes wandered over the page as he made loud sucking sounds around the head of his lolly. It was very hard not to look. Liam pulled out the lolly with a loud pop and hummed.

"We have Chemistry tomorrow together. It's awful and extremely difficult, you'll definitely have homework in that class once in a while. That's the only class we have tomorrow. But you know what they say about chemistry, there's always a bond involved..." Liam smirked at his little meaningful joke.

"Looks like I'll be seeing you everyday then, huh?" Zayn smiled as he took back the paper.

"Yes. How very fortunate for both of us!" Liam grinned.

"For both of us?" Zayn tilted his head, his flower crown falling slightly.

"We can help each other out! We can use each other whenever in need, do after-school together alone when in need to focus on stuff, work together to get things finished..."

"Like school work and stuff?"

Liam's eyebrows rose. "Yeah, sure, if you want to do that too. I'm an averagely smart kid." Liam shrugged.

"Okay, I think I can do that. I could be a bit lost and get behind easily. It's not good being the new kid. They're so much that I've missed and need to catch up on."

"Don't worry about that, Zaynie. I can help you with anything you need. Anything..." Liam said leaning a bit forward when emphasizing the last word, hand resting on Zayn's wrist.

"Okay, cool," Zayn smiled slightly before looking down at their nearly touching hands. "Umm, your hand is kinda..." Liam tried to maintain eye contact with him to have a little bit of eye sex from this incredibly gorgeous man in front of him. Zayn had broke it, making Liam look down and blush, taking his hand away since it seemed that the gesture was slightly rejected.

"Speaking of helping each other out--"

Liam held his breath. _Yes! We're going to take this into the bathroom and passionately make out until he's begging for my lips to suck on his cock!_ Liam thought excitedly.

"--Ms. Flack said she will be giving us an assignment with that ballet crap, would it be okay if you helped me with whatever that assignment is?"

Liam's smiled faltered so much that his lollipop nearly fell out of his mouth. Liam had to quickly recover before he took a deep breath and replied, "sure! To help each other out!"

Zayn nodded and only let out a "cool" before he went back to drawing. Liam's cheeks tinted red from the embarrassment that his fantasy would remain a fantasy and not a reality. _Wait! I could teach him how to do ballet and make a plan to somehow lead it so that we go from a retiré to his cock slipping into my mouth. Perfect!_

Liam was thinking up a plan and giggling drunkenly at the ideas surfacing to the brain. Zayn had looked at him weirdly and was very concerned about the friend he newly befriended.

.oOo.oOo.oOo.

With learning all ten basic ballet gestures came an assignment. A list was given out to every student. The paper was a list of numbers beside a basic ballet gesture. The assignment was to select a song and with the number list given, make a dance out of one's phone number.

They were paired up in twos, and surely with the freedom to choose partners, Zayn and Liam paired up automatically.

They decided to take the hallway outside the dance room to practice.

"I don't know how you guys will be wearing this all the time!" Zayn complained as he was pulling at the tights he was wearing near his groin area where it was bunching up.

Liam has never been more appreciative of the dance dress code in his entire year of taking Dance I.

Liam wasn't hiding the fact that he was staring at the outline of Zayn's cock. The sucking on the bubblegum lolly he had in his mouth got a little bit harder as he teased his tongue around the tasty treat, wishing it was something else, something thicker and heavier.

"You just gotta learn how to take it up the ass sometimes," Liam outspokenly said as he used his phone to go through his music to select a song for his dance routine he had to do.

"Yeah, well that will be a first," Zayn chortled.

Liam's eyes looked up as the light sucking of his lollipop stopped. "You're a virgin?"

Zayn's eyes widen. "What?! No! No, I'm not a virgin. Why you bring that up?"

"Because you said you had never taken it up the bum?"

"Yeah, it's because I don't...I'm not--I've had sex before."

"Oh!" Liam said dumbfounded, understanding what he had meant. "Sorry, I kinda sometimes always forget that not all people are gay and that not all people are bottoms." Zayn obviously meant his het virginity, not homo virginity.

Zayn chuckled but he doesn't know himself if it was uncomfortable or of nervousness.

"You see it's because I'm gay and I'm a power bottom. Some say I give the best head out of all the gays in this school," Liam state proudly as he gave his lollipop a lick and shrugged. "Only some though, I'm not one to just throw myself at anyone willingly. I have a type." The slight blush on Liam's cheeks were pretty on him.

"I guess I'm a top," Zayn shrugged almost unsure on how to answer.

"You guess? If you use that...thingy...down there, you're a top, but if you're the one with that thingy inside you, you're a bottom."

Liam blushed lightly as he tried to avoid the word 'penis' because he found it weird to say.

"I guess I'm a top then."

"Good, because I'm a bottom. We're perfect for one another." Liam continued to suck on his lollypop audibly.

Zayn shrugged before he pulled at his crotch again to pull at the bunch.

Liam bit his lollipop finished.

"Ready?" Zayn asked.

Liam nodded and their dance routine was beginning to assemble. They wrote down their twelve digit number on the slip of paper to see in what order they're dance moves must be. Liam was more into the assignment and seemed to be a fast learner. Zayn was behind, still stuck at the beginning.

Zayn watched Liam strategically, watching his every move, watching how his body moved to the rhythm of the music selected. Liam felt his stare and went out of routine so he could sway and roll his hips. He pushed his bum outward as he pressed his hands on the wall in front of him. He looked over his shoulder and smirked at the tranced Zayn who was caught staring. Liam arched his back slightly rocked on his hip, switching hips occasionally.

Zayn's eyes were wide and they moved upward to find Liam smirking at him. Liam's eye twitched, giving the new student a wink. Zayn cleared his throat and adjusted his eyes downward to the outline of his semi. He tried to hide it behind his locked hands but even Liam caught the adjustment.

The grin that took over Liam's face was large, but his pride didn't stop his cheek from reddening. Liam pushed himself off the wall and took Zayn's hand, pulling their body's close.

"I can take care of that for you."

Zayn inaudibly gulped at Liam's words. Liam bit his lip before he pulled Zayn into the locker room where the boys normally change. He took him all the way to the back where the bathroom was and occupied a stall.

"Oh, uh, Liam, you don't have to--"

"Can I licked your lolly?" Liam asked with an innocent face and for sure as hell, Zayn wasn't going to argue anything after that. Neither cared about getting caught, they just cared about Zayn's hardening member.

Zayn was pressed against the stall wall and Liam didn't have to be told to go down on his knees. Liam mouthed over Zayn's outline and they both moaned slightly. Liam's hand snuck its way into Zayn's tights to pull out Zayn's cock and when it was revealed Liam couldn't help but let out a moan. Zayn's head was thrown back. Liam's hand was stroking the hardening cock while Liam tried to remember every little detail about it while it was out in front of him.

Liam looked up at him before opening his mouth and taking the head in. Zayn hissed his pleasure and rocked his hips a little, moving to get more out of this.

The mouth that was wrapped around his cock felt like its own little piece of heaven on Earth. Liam knew the wonders his mouth could do but he was sure to give extra treatment to this one.

Liam took the man in a little deeper until the tip was at the back of his throat. Zayn moaned in delight while Liam was red faced and teary-eyed.

Hands placed themselves on Zayn's hips before Liam bobbed his head quickly on Zayn's cock. Zayn's hands pressed on both sides of the small stall they were stuck in.

"Fuck, I'm going to come," Zayn spoke. Liam pulled his mouth off of the dick but his hand continue to stroke rapidly trying to make the boy come.

He came with a low groan and with his head thrown back. Liam made sure that he wasn't in the way when he did release. He couldn't get his dance uniform dirty, that'd be like asking for death by Ms. Flack.

Zayn was breathing heavily and Liam cleaned up the come with toilet paper, flushing it down the toilet. Liam bit his lip and grinned as he watched Zayn recover from his orgasm.

"You're very welcome!"

.oOo.oOo.oOo.

**Come over.**

It was a text that Liam wasn't expecting but kinda was. He looked at his phone from his position upside down on his couch. The lolly in Liam's mouth popped out of his mouth to reveal a smirk. He knew very well who the man behind the contact name "Good D/New Kid" was.

**I would, but I don't know where you are, my sweet. :(**

The text then received was an address. Putting it into Maps, it was a thirty minute walk.

**Be there in forty. ;)**

True to his word, Liam came in forty minutes. He had knocked on the door only for a lady with a fifties hair-do and with lots of make-up to open the door. Liam gave an innocent smile. _Maybe his older sister?_

"Hi, I'm Liam. I'm here for Zayn Malik?"

The girl didn't say anything just nodded for him to come in. It wasn't until then that he noticed that she only had one headphone in. She walked away once she closed the door, returning to the living room where she was watching her mother do exercise.

Eighties music was rocking and the voice of a female instructor was voiced over the music to give directions on the exercise. Liam's eyes widened at the abomination that was being acted out in front of him.

Liam tried to yell over the music.

"Hello, Mrs. Malik! I am here to see Zayn!"

Trisha looked over and smiled over at Liam. She didn't seem to have caught his words.

"I was invited by Zayn. I'm here to suck his dick!"

"ZAYN?! YEAH, HE'S UPSTAIRS. TURN LEFT, HE'S THE SECOND DOOR TO THE LEFT!"

Liam nodded and gave her a thumbs up.

"Oh! We'll be doing some really dirty things so please knock before walking in."

"YEAH, JUST KNOCK AND WAIT FOR HIM TO SAY ANYTHING!" She yelled back.

Liam nodded before he went upstairs, turning left and turning to the second door on the left. He knocked lightly. He heard a slight, "come in!" Liam opened the door widely and gave a seductive look at the boy on the bed as he leaned against the doorway.

"I'm here, my sweet."

"Oh, good! I need your help."

"I'm sure you do!" Liam smirked as he walked in, slamming the door behind them, taking off his light jacket. Zayn got up from the bed, the same time Liam laid down. Liam smirked slightly as his opened his legs at Zayn's direction. "My legs are wide open for you, sweetie."

Zayn gave a confused look to the boy on his bed. "Ummm, I didn't call you over for sex."

Liam seemed flabbergasted at his ideas. "Oh, I had assumed..."

"No, I called you over to show you my final routine for Dance. You know, since the final is tomorrow...?"

Liam sat up, blushing slightly of the misinterpretation of their needs; Zayn needed a dance partner while Liam needed sex.

"I'm sorry, I thought when you texted that you were..."

"...in need of your assistance..."

"...yeah..." Liam chuckled uncomfortably. Liam looked around the room, trying to not maintain eye contact while Zayn shifted uncomfortably. "You can still show me your final dance."

"Cool."

"But the other offer is still on the table," Liam smirked as he ran a hand over the bedding.

Zayn smiled slightly. "Cool."

Zayn had put on the slow song that he was to be dancing to. It was his choice of song so he went down with one he actually knew and felt appropriate enough. Liam watched every move that was made intensively. He couldn't focus. He wanted to bite down on his muscles and trace over every single one of his tattoos with his tongue. He wanted to press his lips hard against those lips, hard enough to feel the lip ring puncture his own lip. All these dirty thoughts and this man was dancing ballet. What the fuck?

"So?" Zayn asked as he finished it.

Liam opened his mouth. "I want to suck your cock."

And that was how they ended up with Zayn laid back on the bed with his cock inside Liam's mouth, 80s exercise music playing muffled in the background.

.oOo.oOo.oOo.

"I want to take you out on a date," Zayn said bluntly one day right when reading time during study hall was over.

Liam settled his book down and looked over at Zayn, eyebrow raised and lolly in mouth.

"A date?"

"Yes, a date."

"I haven't been on many dates. I like food, and movies, oh, and bowling."

"Well, you really helped me out a lot on getting an A in that dance final so...Would a picnic be okay with you? I was thinking maybe do it in a field that's not that far from my house."

"Picnic means food, so I can do a picnic."

"Cool."

"You bring the food, I'll bring the lube and condoms."

Zayn's rolled his eyes and chuckled at Liam's sexual joke. Liam only blushed pink while putting his lolly back in his mouth.

.oOo.oOo.oOo.

Liam hadn't been kidding when he said he was bringing lube and condoms. It was hidden in his own little picnic basket which was surprisingly matching to Zayn's.

Zayn was dressed nicely. Washed out skinny jeans, navy blue boots, and a guy's black tank which read the words "Too cool." He had a flower crown on his head, too, made of lilies.

Liam read that it was going to be over twenty-five degrees Celsius and took it as an opportunity to wear tight shorts, a white wife-beater, some random-ass Nikes he found in his closet and a SnapBack. It really did bring out the curls of his hair.

They had walked together to the field. They made small talk on the way, talking about school and how awful the teachers were and the latest drama going down at the school.

When they had arrived to the field, they had to go through the tall grass until they found the small clearing where they would have their picnic. Zayn laid out a blanket and settled on it.

Liam smiled slightly as he looked around. Very secluded. "This is actually very nice. How did you find this place?"

Zayn had started collecting flowers and started to weave them all together to make another flower crown. "Back before I moved here, I would always go to the field that we had in our backyard and I'd just lay there and enjoy the quietness. Sometimes I'd sketch what I see outward. It was really nice. It's actually where I learned how to make flower crowns which I do enjoy to make. I thought that moving would mean losing that sanctuary but luckily, I found this place when walking around trying to get a better feel of the new surrounding."

"So what? I'm the first person who've you taken here?" Liam smiled, blushing slightly at the thought.

Zayn shrugged. "Yeah, I guess..." He has had a lot of practice over the years because before he knew it, a flower crown was presented into his hands. He handed it over to Liam who took it graciously.

"Aw, Zaynie..." Liam blushes red. "This makes me want you to take me right here."

"Right here?"

Liam nodded, bowing his head bashfully, settling the crown down.

"Well, maybe we should eat first before anything happens."

"Oh, but I'm not very hungry. Maybe doing something would cause me to burn some energy, then I'll be hungry."

"Is that right?" Zayn smirked.

Liam nodded innocently.

Zayn leaned forward and slowly kissed Liam's lips. They were the same lips that had sucked him off twice before but this was a different feeling, their lips pressed together.

Liam hardened the kiss as he moved forward to straddle his date. Liam moaned into Zayn's mouth when their crotches started to rub against each other's. Hands grabbed Liam's ass and massaged them slightly. Kisses trailed down Liam's warm neck.

"Please," Liam said breathily.

Zayn turned them so that Liam was lying down on the blanket. Liam's legs had immediately wrapped themselves around Zayn's waist. Zayn grabbed one of Liam's thighs and had him remove his legs so that he could get the important stuff.

Liam couldn't stand the hot weather, or the hot temperature of their bodies. Liam unbuckled his shorts and pushed them off along with his boxers. Zayn's eyes devoured the sights in front of him. It was the first time he had seen Liam's body and God it was sinfully delicious.

"Need prep?" Zayn asked. Liam shook his head.

"Prepped myself before I showed up."

"You really had this all planned, didn't you?" Zayn said kissing Liam harshly.

Liam giggled, "mmhm."

Zayn pulled down the front of his pants and rolled on the lubricated condom. He had put a little more lube just to be on the safe side of not hurting Liam.

Zayn placed his palms on either side of Liam's face and looked down as his cock started to disappear inside the boy underneath him.

They both moaned out simultaneously. Liam held onto Zayn's sides while a grin took over his face.

"Been a long while since I last had me a cock inside."

"Yeah, well it's been a while since I was inside something tight so we're both going through a new series of firsts."

Liam laughed. "Just wait a little bit. I'm still adjusting to your cock. God, it's good." Liam's face was hot pink. He whimpered as he turned his head to look at his basket. He reached over for it until it tipped over and he reaches in only to pull out a bright red lollipop.

"Really? Is this a time for candy?" Zayn moaned as he was throbbing inside the boy.

"It helps me," Liam said as he placed the lolly in his mouth and sucked on it. Liam moaned around the sugary sweet.

Zayn was about to combust inside the boy if he had made him wait any longer.

"You can go," Liam said as he opened his legs wider for Zayn to have more room to thrust at different angles.

Zayn nearly let out a breath of relief. He started to give shallow thrust inside the boy underneath. Liam was moaning around the lolly which he was bobbing into his mouth at the same pace that Zayn was fucking him at. It was so good to have both holes occupied.

Watching Liam suck on the lolly at the same time he was thrusting in deeper inside him was the hottest thing he had ever witnessed in his life.

The pace got quicker and so did Liam's speed on the stick of the lolly that was almost fucking his mouth as he was being fucked.

"Fuck, Liam!" Zayn exclaimed.

Liam was giving off muffled moans around the thin stick. His moans were as constant as the pace they were going. Liam's free hand went out and grabbed onto a patch of grass next to them. They were so lucky to have had tall grass and flowers surrounding them or they would definitely have been caught doing this in public.

"Liam, fuck, fuck," Zayn groaned as his pace had slowed from exhaustion. He was still so close though. Liam pushed Zayn onto the blanket so that it was him on his back. Liam moaned around the lollipop before he bit it, finishing it off. He threw the stick over his shoulder before he kicked his leg over Zayn's body.

It was so his back was facing Zayn's front.

 _Oh, shit, is he gonna reverse cowgirl my dick?_ Zayn thought.

Liam moved so that his hole was aligned with Zayn's hard cock. Liam slipped it right in, giving out a loud moan. With feet planted onto the ground, he started to bounce on Zayn's dick, stroking his own dick while doing so.

Zayn's hands went straight to Liam's hips to steady him. Zayn's knees bent slightly so that Liam had something to hold onto to keep himself steady.

"Ugh, yes, fuck yes," Liam exclaimed as he started to bounce at a quickened speed.

"Shit, I'm so close, Liam," Zayn said. Liam moved back so that Liam was in the crab position. He looked over his shoulder.

"Fuck up into me."

"What?"

"Fuck up into me--OH SHIT!"

Zayn understood what he had meant. He wrapped an arm around Liam's waist and started to thrust upward into Liam, who could feel every powerful thrust aiming right at his prostate.

Liam's moans were loud and dirty and it was one of two things that had drove Zayn over the edge. It was that and the hot, tight heat that he was inside of at that moment.

Liam let Zayn nuzzle himself deep inside him. His hand was stroking rapidly around his dick, taking about half a minute before he experienced his own orgasm.

Liam chuckled happily. The two separated and it wasn't until then that they realized how sweaty they were and how sweat-soaked they had gotten their shirts. Having sex in warm weather outside with clothes on probably wasn't well thought out but fuck was it hot.

Liam sighed, ignoring his sore bum. "I'm hungry."

.oOo.oOo.oOo.

In the early hours in English class, Zayn looked over at Liam from the classroom window. He was reading the required reading of Act III of Julius Caesar. Apparently nobody decided to tell him there was a quiz on it that day. What made the sight beautiful was that Liam was wearing the flower crown that Zayn had made him during their date.

Zayn took a deep breath, walking past the scarfs headed kid and the blond who was turned around in his chair.

"Because as you know he got the role as Danny but because of that one jump he had to do off stage, it caused him to fracture his ankle. They replaced him with his understudy. He was so upset."

"He's so lucky to have you by his side while he goes through this," the blond said.

"He is! He's so lucky to have me, and now that he's not doing Grease anymore I get my Boobear back! I get to cuddle him and give him kisses all over, and ride his dick...Sorry, too much information, but I'm just happy to have him back. Soon after this whole thing blows over, we'll be back as the regular Louis and Harry who show too much PDA in the school halls!"

"How exciting!" The blond guy beamed as he seemed fairly excited for some odd reason.

He walked over to Liam who hadn't looked up from reading. Zayn opened his mouth to speak.

"Good morning, Zaynie, my sweet," Liam spoke.

Zayn released a breath. "Liam."

"How may I help you this early morning? You know I don't usually do BJs before school but for you I'll make an exception," Liam smirked, only glancing up to see the man's face for a second.

"I came to ask you an important question..."

Liam closed the textbook, bookmarking the spot with his finger. "Go on."

Zayn took another needed deep breath. "I know this is sudden but I wanted to ask if maybe you'd like to, I don't know, maybe be my boyfriend..?"

Liam blinked twice. "No."

"No!?!" Zayn said bewildered. He had not considered no being an answer. He had thought out a million different scenarios. Liam being so excited that he threw him on the desk and fucked him right there? An'I'm Your Boyfriend Now' blowjob? A 'Congratulations For Asking Me Out Finally' blowjob? Just a random blowjob. (Most of the thoughts were blowjob related.) But he really didn't think about what would happen if Liam had said no!

"Yes, no. I can't be your boyfriend so soon Zaynie. I have standards."

Zayn gave him the most confused look he had ever given anyone.

"Standards!?!"

"Yes, standards. I have a strict ten dates rule, and so far we had only been on three."

"We've only been on one."

"No, three. There was that one time in the gym bathroom, the one time at your house, oh, and that magical afternoon in the field! Oh! I quiver at the very memory of it."

"Sex. You consider dates to be every chance at sex?"

"Hey, my standards," Liam said defensively, opening the textbook back up.

Zayn sighed. "Okay then, we just need to do it seven more times..." He said it more to himself than to Liam.

"If you're in a rush, I'm free during lunch behind the bleachers."

Zayn released a long breath, thinking about it.

"3...2...1..." Liam counted down.

"Okay!" Zayn let out. "Damn, you're very pushy at things."

Liam smirked while he took out a Dum-Dum lollipop out of his backpack and took off the wrapper. He gestured the lollipop over to Zayn who accepted the sugary treat into his mouth. Liam winked at him, his cheeks tinted pink, returning down to the textbook.

"But it gets me what I want."

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any other one-shot ideas, leave it in the comments below or tweet me at my Twitter @LarryWithStony :)
> 
> Comment please! :)


End file.
